For instance, a business enterprise that provides services for users (hereinafter also simply called a business enterprise) constructs and operates a business system for providing services (hereinafter also called an information processing system). For instance, when generating a program that implements a business system, the business enterprise conducts various tests for the operation of the generated program.
Specifically, when the business system includes a plurality of computing machine resources (for instance, a plurality of virtual machines generated on a physical machine) provided by one or a plurality of computers, the business enterprise conducts a test for processing which is performed by the plurality of computing machine resources in coordination with each other. Thus, after the start of service provision to users, the business enterprise may reduce the occurrence of a failure that affects the service provision (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-086910, 2005-352591, and 2008-217473).